Severa's story
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Robin is tasked with babysitting the young Severa.


"I would never ask you of this, I swear, but we cannot find anyone else on such short notice! Sumia was busy, we don't trust Vaike, and even Miriel was deep in her studies."

Robin shook his head. "Of course I don't mind, please go ahead and attend to your business."

Cordelia and Gaius shared a quick look before turned away, leaving the Grandmaster standing in his room door with their small child.

Outside of a few short meetings with her, the tactician had never really taken much of her existence into account. Not that he wasn't good friends with either of her parents, but he simply had his hands full at the moment trying to organize some new laws with aid from Maribelle.

So here he was, with a small twin-tailed toddler. An evidently very bored toddler who was swinging her legs off the side of Robin's bed lazily. Robin noticed that Gaius had already affected the young girl, watching as she twisted a small lollipop around in her mouth.

Robin sighed. "Is there anything you want to do, Severa?" The orange haired girl looked at him, unsure of what to think. As far as she knew, he was her...Godfather at best?

The small girl smiled and bounced in her seat. "Story!" She spoke with enthusiasm. "What kind of story?" I asked, looking towards my rather large collection of fiction. "Dragons! Heroes and kings!" She added quickly, almost dropping her candy from excitement.

Robin thought for a moment before turning to Severa. "Did your mother ever tell you about the war we fought against Plegia?""

She shook her head, her twin tails flipping wildly. Robin smiled. If anything, a story would help apss the time. She did ask for heroes and kings, and even a dragon was included in the story! If you counted Nowi, that is.

"So, I remember when Prince Chrom found me in a field..."

Line Break

Cordelia knocked on the door, the sound echoing down the empty halls. "Robin?" She asked, receiving silence in return. "Robin, I'm coming in..." The knight pushed open the door to reveal an empty room.

With a huff of annoyance, and concern for her daughter, she left at a hurried pace to find Lissa. Or anyone who knew where the tactician went.

Arriving outside of Lissa's room she lifted her hand to knock when a large explosion rocked the dust from the ceiling. Her heart leaping to her throat, the red-head took off in a sprint. Almost knocking over maids and other servants, Cordelia burst into the rear courtyard of Ylisse Palace, expecting to find intruders or assassins.

What she did not expect to find, was her giggling daughter on Robin's shoulders as he cast magic into the air. Robin opened a tome, swiping his hand across the air as a large burst of wind magic erupted with a _bang_, sending birds scattering.

Cordelia sighed with relief, walking towards the tactician. "...and that's how I saved your mother form a rather large wyvern!" Robin concluded, looking up at the star-eyed toddler. Cordelia smiled softly to herself, seeing her daughter have this much was a rare sight because of how busy she had been with the Pegasus Knights.

Severa noticed her mother standing nearby, yelling out, "Mommy!" Robin laughed as Severa scrambled to get off his shoulders and be re-united with Cordelia. The toddler ran into her waiting mother's arms, embracing her tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of Severa, Robin." She spoke while picking up the younger girl and hugging her warmly. Robin smiled and scratched the back of his head. "It was no problem Cordelia."

As Robin was about to enter the castle he heard the faint voice of Severa complaining. "Mom! I want to hear more of Robin's story!"

Robin smiled to himself.

Line Break

This is how Robin found most of his weekend nights spent with Severa, telling the girl stories and going on make-believe adventures around the castle. Much to the disappointment of Vaike and surprisingly (maybe not as much), Gaius.

Instead of spending his nights gambling and drinking with his Shepherd friends, Robin happily volunteered to take Severa off Cordelia's hands, much to her thanks. True it was strange from the perspective of the other Shepherds, but to Robin it was taking a load off his friends and spending time with an entertaining ball of energy.

"Next time I will tell you the grand finale of the story!" Robin happily explained as he handed Severa off to a pleased Cordelia. Robin began to talk with Cordelia as the small Severa stood awkwardly between the two veteran Shepherds. Feeling neglected, Severa tugged on Robin's pant leg.

Robin looked down questioningly at Severa. The small child blushed and turned her head towards the ground. Confused, Robin crouched down to eye level and looked at the twin-tailed girl. "What's up, Severa?"

Severa quickly burst forward and planted a small, chaste kiss on Robin's cheek. Causing the tactician to stumble back in shock. Severa dashed through her mother's legs, speeding off down the hallway. Cordelia groaned and shouted a quick goodbye as she gave chase to the orange-haired toddler.

Robin chuckled to himself as he shut the door and walked back to the center of his room. Stretching, he went to open his window and let some refreshing air in. opening the large glass window, Robin took a deep breath and looked out over the courtyard.

He smiled widley as he watched the Captain of the Pegasus knights chase her small daughter around the courtyard, begging her to come home. "No!" The toddler yelled, her voice barley reaching Robin's window. "I'm gonna marry Robin!" She yelled, causing the tactician to blush and immediately close the window.

"That's gonna be awkward tomorrow..." Robin mumbled to himself.

...

There was no tomorrow, as Valm landed in Regna Ferox. The Shepherds were mobilized, leaving Severa and the other children in the cares of castle aides.

Line Break

Severa paced back and fourth across her small tent, lines in the dirt becoming evident. She had only been reunited with her mother and father a month ago, yet she was still divided. She wanted so badly to run into her mother's arms and cry for forgiveness, yet she couldn't let her back into her heart if something were to happen to her again.

Sighing, she exited her small tent and walked through the Shepherd's campsite. Since Lucina had led them back in time, she was eager to get one simple task accomplished, other than slaying Grima, of course.

She wanted Robin to finish the story he promised her so many years ago. Or only a few years in the future to him? She shook her head, Robin could sort out this whole time-travel...stuff.

With a huff, she walked towards the tactician's tent. She knew the path well, having spent quite a few days talking with the man. As she neared Robin's home, she could hear a familiar voice inside.

"Seriously, Bubbles?" A voice asked in bewilderment. Severa easily identified that voice, her father. "Hear me out Gaius, I swear I mean it with all my heart!" Robin, evidently, shouted back.

Severa debated whether or not to intervene, deciding it would be more informative to hang around near the tent. Some would say eavesdropping is quite unladylike, but it had quite the uses. After all, that's how she found out about Gerome and Cynthia.

"Bubbles, to be honest I am shocked." Her father said with what could only be described as a chuckle. "Gaius, please." A feminine voice spoke, Severa immediately identified as Cordelia.

"Robin...I am not sure what to say, but if you truly are serious then I do not have a problem with this. After all, she is a grown woman." Cordelia said with hesitation.

A sigh of relief emanated from the tent, before Gaius shouted out in surprise. "Alright! Alright! Stop huggin' me Bubbles!"

After a few quick goodbyes, Severa's parents exited the tent. Cordelia seemed to be far away, and Gaius was digging around in his shirt to find another piece of candy. Puzzled, Severa walked to the front of the tent and stuck her head inside. Standing in the center of the tent, Robin was looking at a small box. Severa watched Robin slowly open the box, revealing a golden band with a glimmering orange gemstone adorning the top.

Severa's brow furrowed. She didn't know Robin had the kind of money to spend on such luxuries. Even more concerning, tough she would never tell a soul, was who Robin intended to give the ring to. She had no recollection of Robin ever having a romantic relationship with anyone from the past.

Robin quickly closed the box and stuffed it into his pocket, his smile never leaving his face.

Severa stepped into the tent, groaning as she saw another stack of tomes building in the corner. "Robin, what is this mess?" She spoke while spreading her arms out around her.

She stopped when she caught Robin's eye. The tactician's face was covered in a deep red blush, as he fiddled with the small box in his pocket.

"Severa..." Robin began while pulling the box from his pocket and revealing the ring.

The twin-tailed girl's breath stopped.


End file.
